Sin Palabras
by RossyStyles
Summary: Porque hay cosas que se dicen con palabras, pero hay otras que se demuestran sólo con hechos. Así es la relación de Sasuke y Sakura.


**El siguiente one-shot es un regalo para una muy querida amiga, fanática del SasuSaku y que está de cumpleaños. Y como se lo prometí, eh aquí el fic. Espero te guste y feliz cumpleaños.**

 **Todo lo aquí conocido, no me pertenece. Sólo la trama.**

 **Sin palabras**

.

.

By: RossyStyles

.

.

.

 _ **"el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco"**_

 _ **-platón**_

 _._

.

Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, y por los pasillos del hospital se podía observar caminar de un lado para otro a cierto pelinegro quien lucía claramente molesto, y ¿cómo no estarlo? Si llevaba esperando en ese lugar por más de 2 horas a que su novia saliera de trabajar. Había acordado con ella a que la recogería de su trabajo para acompañarla a casa.

Como era conocimiento de todos, ella salía de su turno a las 8:00 de la noche, pero claro, como era una de las mejores ninja-médico que tenían en el hospital, muchas veces tenía que quedarse hasta tarde para atender cualquier problema que se presentara. Y, para mal gusto del chico, esta era una de esas veces. Él no era precisamente conocido por ser paciente, pero ya había quedado con ella en que la esperaría, bueno… más que quedar, era la costumbre que habían adoptado desde que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno eran oficialmente novios.

Si, así como lo escuchan.

Para Sasuke, el volver a la aldea luego de su viaje de redención no había sido sencillo. Sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado, no solamente la aldea, sino sus habitantes. No esperaba un gran recibimiento a su regreso. Fueron pocas las personas que lo recibieron de buena manera, entre ellos, sus compañeros de equipo. Los demás, bueno, la mayoría de los aldeanos estaban al tanto de sus crímenes del pasado, y aún estaban reacios en creer que de verdad había cambiado, pero poco a poco el cambio en su trato para con él estaba mejorando. Lentamente, pero ya era un avance.

Sin embargo, había cosas importantes que realmente no había cambiado y que él apreciaba realmente. Una de ellas era la amistad inquebrantable que tenía con Naruto, ese rubio tonto y despistado con sus _"dattebayo's"_ y sueños de convertirse en Hokage, lo cual estaba próximo a cumplirse. Kakashi, su mentor y al que alguna vez vio como figura paterna, fue el que intervino para que se le perdonara por sus pecados. Le debía una bien grande por ello.

Y luego estaba ella…

La única chica importante en su vida, la que logro llenar su vacía existencia, a la que hirió de muchas y distintas maneras y aun así, lo perdono. A la que le dolió dejar atrás, y siempre la tuvo consigo en sus pensamientos, pero ahora, y contra todo pronóstico, tenía a su lado.

Su Sakura.

Sólo por ella haría cosas que por otras personas no haría.

Y una de ellas era esperar por más de 2 horas en ese aburrido lugar. Aunque comenzaba a exasperarse. ¿Qué tanto están haciendo en esa sala de operaciones? ¿Es que nunca saldría?

Como si fuera la respuesta a su pregunta, en ese momento la puerta del quirófano fue abierta y de ella salieron varias mujeres vestidas con bata médica, entre ellas su novia, que lucía cansada pero sonriendo mientras venia conversando con su amiga la rubia.

\- Fue un parto complicado, pero por suerte todo salió bien. –decía Ino Yamanaka.

\- La señora tuvo un niño precioso –concordó la pelirrosa - ¿te imaginas cuando nosotros tengamos los nuestros?

\- ¡Serán una monada!

\- ¡Oh! Sasuke-kun, ya estás aquí. –dijo al llegar al lado de su novio.

\- Hola Sasuke-kun. –saludo la rubia.

\- Hmp. –respondió simplemente. Ino rodó los ojos.

\- ¿llevas esperando mucho tiempo? -preguntó Sakura.

\- 2 horas, y ya es hora de irnos.

\- Sí, solo iré a recoger mis cosas, ya vuelvo. – se retiró con Ino siguiéndola.

Entraron a la oficina que compartían todas las que trabajaban en el hospital, y se dirigieron a sus respectivos casilleros.

\- Sasuke-kun sigue igual de serio que antes. –comentó Ino.

\- Bueno, así es Sasuke, pero dale algún mérito. Antes lo era mucho más.

\- No, ¿enserio? –dijo de manera sarcástica.

\- ¡Ino! –protesto Sakura.

\- Es que es cierto, no le veo lo diferente. Pero como tú eres su novia a lo mejor tú si lo ves. –respondió desde su casilla mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso. – y dime, ¿qué planes tienen para este fin de semana tan especial? –preguntó de manera sugerente.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial este fin de semana?

\- No sé, tal vez… ¿tu cumpleaños?

\- Ino, sabes que deje de celebrar mi cumpleaños hace mucho tiempo, y si lo hago es porque ustedes, mis amigos me lo celebran. Es sólo un cumpleaños como cualquier otro.

\- No, no es un cumpleaños como cualquier otro, antes no tenías novio. ¡Y que novio! Puede que Sasuke-kun sea frio y serio y todo lo que quieras pero está más bueno que el pan, así que frentona, ¡aprovéchalo!

\- Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi novio. –le comentó.

\- Por eso mismo, estoy recalcando tu condenada buena suerte. – respondió guiñándole el ojo.

\- ¡Ino-cerda! –le reprocho una Sakura abochornada.

\- ¡Oh, Sakura, vamos! No te hagas la santa, que bien que te gusta tenerlo entre tus…

\- ¡Sí, así como tú con Sai!

\- No lo niego. – respondió sin rastro de vergüenza.

\- Descarada.

\- Bueno, al menos dime qué esperas que te regale.

Sakura lo medito por un momento. La verdad, no esperaba recibir ningún presente o regalo, tenía todo lo necesario para vivir, no necesitaba más cosas. Además, dudaba que Sasuke supiera lo que se le regalaba a una chica. No era un chico de flores y corazones, tampoco se lo imaginaba comprándole bombones o dulces, él odiaba las cosas dulces. Ni que decir sobre las flores, ese no era el estilo de Sasuke. Y así lo quería, porque Sasuke era especial a su manera.

\- Amor… sólo quiero su amor. Me basta con estar con Sasuke-kun para ser feliz. Una cita y… escuchar de sus labios decir un "te amo" –respondió con una mirada soñadora.

\- Que aburrida eres.

Ninguna de las dos era consciente que un pelinegro se encontraba escuchando su conversación.

~•~

\- ¡¿Aun no le has dicho que la amas?! –gritó Naruto desde el lugar donde estaba, el sillón de la casa de su mejor amigo. – definitivamente, Sakura-chan pide demasiado a desear un poco de amor de tu parte, eres todo un bloque de hielo, _teme._

Al escuchar la plática de las 2 chicas, se dio cuenta de algo muy serio. En los 5 meses que llevaban de relación, Sasuke aún no había dicho lo que toda chica enamorada esperaba escuchar del chico que ama. Así que decidió hacer lo que hacen los hombres en esta situación. Acudir a los amigos, y que mejor que escuchar al mejor amigo, sobre todo si este ya está casado.

\- ¿Estás aquí para ayudarme o para criticarme, _dobe_? – Sasuke comenzaba a cuestionarse si había sido buena idea acudir a Naruto como consejero.

\- Es que no veo cómo ayudarte, tú no tienes arreglo. Mira, es simple, sólo es decir "te amo" son palabras, ¿tan difícil es decirle lo que sientes? Porque la amas, ¿cierto?

\- Claro que lo hago, es sólo que… no es fácil, no para mí.

\- He leído por ahí que quien no dice lo que siente, es porque sufre de falta de confianza o autoestima, o que es retraído o poco social, eso lo hace ser débil al momento de expresarse. –comento Sai desde el otro lado del sofá.

\- Lo cual es tu caso, Sasuke –se carcajeo el rubio.

\- ¿Y a este quien lo invito? –dijo el Uchiha mirando de mala manera al que consideraba su "copia barata"

\- Oye, no descargues tu mala leche con él, también es parte del equipo 7. ¿No?

\- Hmp. El caso es que, no sé qué espera exactamente Sakura de mí.

\- Sí que eres idiota, teme. Basta con que hagas algo que le gustara, la conoces lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo.

\- También leí que una cosa que le gusta a las mujeres es son los cumplidos, que le digan que están preciosas, yo lo hice con Ino y me funciono.

\- Yo que tú, la llevaría a comer algo delicioso- acotó Naruto - ¡Ya sé! Invítala a comer a _Ichiraku_ , todos aman Ichiraku. –dijo con aire soñador con el sólo hecho de imaginarse su buen plato de ramen.

\- Naruto, invitare a Sakura, no a ti. –definitivamente no había sido una buena idea pedirle consejos al rubio.

\- No es mala idea, allí fue donde fui con Hinata en nuestra primera cita.

\- Naruto, te lo explicare lentamente. Ichiraku no, comemos ramen todo los días gracias a ti, es más, esa es prácticamente tu segunda casa.

\- Es cierto, ese lugar es tu marca personal. –concordó Sai.

\- Además si vamos allá, correremos el riesgo de encontrarnos contigo. No necesitamos verte, no queremos verte, es nuestra cita, tú sólo estropearías todo como siempre lo haces.

\- No sé ni por qué somos amigos. –le respondió el rubio de manera dramática.

Sasuke lo ignoró.

\- Este fin de semana, será el festival de primavera. Van todas las parejas ¿No te parece un buen sitio para ir con ella, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sai.

\- ¡Oh, es verdad! Este año iremos todos en parejas. Invítala, ustedes también deben ir, así pasan un buen tiempo a solas. Es lo que Sakura-chan quiere, ¿no? Las mujeres sólo quieren que las hagamos felices.

\- ¿Tú cómo puedes asegurar que es eso lo que solamente quieren?

\- Porque es lo que me pasa a mí con Hinata –respondió con seguridad - cuando la veo feliz, me dan ganas de verla así todo el tiempo, hacer algo nuevo. No por obligación, sino porque al verla feliz, yo también lo soy. Además de que se ve muy linda. ¿Acaso Sakura no se ve muy linda cuando está feliz y sonríe?

\- Sí… claro que sí. Y yo me siento… me siento…

\- En paz. Lo sabemos. Así que ten el valor, y díselo.

~•~

Sasuke miraba con aire distante las luces de las tiendas del festival que estaba ante sí. Llevaba allí 10 minutos esperando a su novia.

Tal como decidió tras la charla con Naruto y Sai, el festival sería una buena opción para pasar el cumpleaños de Sakura. Aun tenia presente en su memoria que cuando niños los ojos de la pelirrosa se iluminaban con tan sólo oír la palabra "festival" recordaba perfectamente el brillo de la ilusión en su mirada con la sola idea de pasar la velada con él. Cosa que antes a él, poco o nada le interesaba, pero que ahora lo sentía… normal. Como si así estuviera destinado a ser. Tal vez, sí las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez ellos hubieran pasado muchas festividades juntos. Tal vez al final, hubiera terminado con ella de todos modos. Tal vez ella era su destino al fin de cuentas. Tal vez…

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – el grito de felicidad de su novia y el abrazo en el que lo envolvió lo saco de sus pensamientos. – ¿llevas esperándome mucho tiempo? – pregunto mientras seguía colgada de él.

Sasuke volteo a verla y se quedó sin aliento.

\- No sabes cuánto. –Respondió – Sakura… estás preciosa. – y era verdad. Sakura llevaba un kimono blanco con detalles rosas, bordado exquisitamente y de una forma delicada que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

La muchacha sonrió feliz – Ino y yo fuimos a conseguir estos trajes para la ocasión. Ella lleva uno color azul cielo. También fue ella la que se encargó de mi arreglo, y parece que lo hizo bien. Tú también luces muy guapo. –dijo al mirarle el elegante kimono azul que llevaba.

\- Es antiguo, era de mi padre. Es una de las pocas cosas que guardo de mi familia. –como siempre que hablaba de su familia, Sasuke no pudo evitar el nudo que se le formo en la garganta.

\- Sasuke-kun, mírame –dijo Sakura tomándolo de las manos – es bueno, que recuerdes a tu familia, y que valores lo que tienes de ellos, no te atormentes, no es algo malo.

Sasuke quedo momentáneamente maravillado al ver la firmeza y calidez en la mirada de Sakura, que se perdió en esos ojos verdes que parecían querer decirle todo con la mirada.

\- Sakura… yo

Era el momento, tenía que decirle que la amaba, tenía que hacerlo.

\- ¿Tú…?

\- Yo… te… te… - _vamos Sasuke, tú puedes_ – te…

\- Teatro. –dijo Sakura.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que hay un teatro allí –dijo señalando el pequeño escenario donde varias personas estaban viendo el espectáculo. – me encanta el teatro, vamos. –y lo jalo a ver la función.

" _Demonios"_ pensó Sasuke.

La obra se trataba de una pareja joven, la cual estaba próxima a separarse por un largo viaje. Pero antes de eso, el chico parecía querer confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica pero no tenía el valor, y ella, sabiendo lo que era, le exigía hacerlo.

" _\- No sabía que decir dos palabras fuera tan difícil, ¡maldición!_

 _\- si no eres capaz de decir esas dos simples palabras, es que eres un debilucho y un inútil sin valor._

 _\- ¡N-no!_ _Yo… yo…_

 _\- ¡Dilo ahora mismo, Dilas ya!"_

Sakura, como todas las mujeres que veían el espectáculo, parecía embelesada por la historia. Pero para Sasuke era como si los encargados de la obra hubieran entrado en su cabeza y ver su dilema, para después plasmarlo y hacerlo público. El chico era él, y la muchacha su consciencia.

Al término de la función, se retiraron para seguir disfrutando del festival. Sakura iba disfrutando su algodón de azúcar, pero Sasuke no hacía más que pensar en la obra, la cual terminaba con que el muchacho cobarde perdía a su futura posible novia por no tener el valor de decirlo, ella cansada de esperar algo que no recibiría, se marcha con otro. No quería que algo así terminara pasándole, no quería perder a Sakura, por su silencio.

\- Sakura… yo… te quiero decir que…

\- ¿Sasuke-kun?

\- Yo te…

\- ¿Que le paso al protagonista? ¿Se supone que ese era un hombre? – dos muchachas que caminaban delante de ellos aun comentaban la obra –si la amaba debía decirlo claramente, que bueno que mi novio no es así.

Definitivamente el mundo estaba conspirando contra él. Pero ¿cómo lo haría? Cada vez que lo intentaba se quedaba sin palabras.

\- Parece que a ellas no le gusto la función –comento Sakura.

\- A mí tampoco. –en eso estaba de acuerdo con los demás.

\- ¿Por qué no tuvo final feliz? –pregunto mientras caminaban, hacia el puente, en donde pronto verían el último y más esperado acto del festival, la lluvia de fuegos artificiales. - No era una historia de amor verdadero, así que no esperaba un final feliz. Él no lucho hasta el final y ella no lo amaba realmente porque no lo espero, se enamoró fácilmente de otro. Cuando una chica ama de verdad, sus sentimientos no cambian tan fácilmente. Sin importar como o cuánto tiempo uno tenga que esperar. Cuando se ama, se espera. No se olvida ni se abandona. –se volteó a mirarlo. – y lo sé porque… yo lo viví. Yo te esperé, y te esperaría lo que sea necesario por ti. –le aseguro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía tan linda.

\- Sakura, feliz cumpleaños. - había muchas cosas que quería decirle en ese momento, tantas. Pero no sabía cómo expresarlas en palabras. Así que se fundieron en el más apasionado beso que alguna vez se habían dado.

En ese instante la luz de los fuegos artificiales comenzó a iluminar el cielo, ya ambos voltearon a ver como los colores explotaban unos con otros, iluminando el firmamento.

Sakura no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se aglomeraron en sus ojos, ese momento era todo lo que alguna vez soñó de niña, y se estaba volviendo realidad.

\- Gracias – lo miro fijamente a los ojos – y gracias por intentar decirlo. Lo sé, sé que eso era lo que querías decirme, y también sé que para ti no es fácil, pero no es necesario. ¿Sabes? El amor se demuestra de muchas maneras, no sólo con palabras. Y tú ya me lo has demostrado muchas veces. Soy feliz así.

Sin decir más, Sasuke la envolvió entre sus brazos, y recordó lo que momentos antes estuvo pensando y en ese momento lo tuvo claro. No existía ese tal vez, no con ellos, él y Sakura se pertenecían, estaban destinados a ser. Punto, era así de simple.

Al separarse Sakura sintió que algo le pendía del cuello, y al bajar la vista vio como un pequeño collar con el logo Uchiha colgaba de una pequeña cadena reposando sobre su piel.

\- ¿Esto…?

\- Eso es algo que sólo se le otorga a la futura señora Uchiha. Yo lo tenía guardado para ti, siempre fue para ti.

\- Sasuke-kun…

\- Te amo, Sakura Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Era algo que no se esperaba ni en sus más lejanos sueños.

Y si algo había aprendido de todo eso era que… Sasuke sabía cómo dejarla sin palabras.

 _ **Como ya dije al principio, este es un regalo para una de mis mejores amigas, con la cual nos conocimos por nuestro respectivo gusto por la pareja SS.**_

 _ **Nos preguntamos cómo sería una cita entre Sasuke y Sakura. Y de ahí nació la idea.**_

 _ **Y espero les haya gustado a ustedes que también leyeron esto.**_

 _ **Para los que siguen mi otro fic, pues les aviso que mañana lo actualizare, hoy no me dio el tiempo.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Rossy :)**_


End file.
